


movie night

by mariafuckingcalavera



Series: lucky you, huh? [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Late at Night, M/M, Movie Night, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariafuckingcalavera/pseuds/mariafuckingcalavera
Summary: They have different taste in movies.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: lucky you, huh? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666735
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	movie night

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 of fg week!!! making a series with some dates and domestic shenanigans! the series is titled "lucky you, huh?" and i will be updating this series whenever i feel like it so yeah thats a thing. enjoy one of the 3 short fics i have prepared for today!

"This movie sucks." Qrow complained as he leaned on Clover's shoulder, both of their eyes lazily watching the couple kiss on the screen before the credits rolled, the title of the romantic comedy flashing on the screen. 

"It's a good movie!" Clover protested, wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes from when the man proclaimed his love to the woman: a touching moment in the rain, their tears blending in with the raindrops. Clover had cried as the man listed down every single reason he fell in love with her, ever so aware of the crown of feather-like locks of hair that rested on his bare shoulder when the man poured his heart out. He wondered if his proposal to Qrow would ever go like this: a raw confession in the rain, his voice hoarse from screaming every reason he loved Qrow, from the tips of his hair to the soles of his shoes. He liked the movie, and he thought Qrow did too.

But instead, he scoffed.

"I knew they were gonna get together the minute I saw that twink on screen." Qrow stated as he turned to face Clover as he stepped into the kitchen, searching for the popcorn kernels.

"That's the comfort of a rom-com!" Clover argued, as he peered through cabinets before he found the kernels, pouring more into the bowl and pressing buttons on the microwave.

"It's predictable! And heterosexual bullshit!" Qrow exclaimed as he gestured at the screen, his expression filled with disbelief at Clover's taste in movies.

"Oh come on, tell me you don't love a good rom-com." Clover prodded.

"I don't love a good rom-com, because they don't exist." Qrow simply stated.

"You did not just say that in my house!" Clover gasped in mock horror, but under that was pure disbelief. Qrow couldn't help but laugh at Clover's shocked expression. 

"Oh, I did, Ebi. My kind of movies actually _have_ a plot." He taunted Clover, who huffed with disappointment before he sat down next to his boyfriend, finally relenting to let Qrow pick a movie.

"Fine, then what movies do you like?" Clover suggested, and a mischevious smirk crept up Qrow's face. 

"Was hoping you'd ask." Qrow grinned as he took the remote, scrolling through the options of movies on Netflix, switching the genre from romantic comedy to horror, ignoring Clover's whines and protests as he turned on his favourite horror movie of all time, one that used to scare Ruby and Yang shitless whenever he watched it in the living room.

Qrow found himself laughing at Clover throughout the movie as he hid his face in the crook of Qrow's neck, asking him when the scary parts were over.


End file.
